


So close, chapter 1

by AlisonStewart



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonStewart/pseuds/AlisonStewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened in episode 13 season 2, Guy leaves Nottingham, and doesn't go back for months, until a soldier tells him something that makes him go back as fast as possible. But he isn't alone. A Guy/Marian fanfic. PLEASE REVIEW. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So close, chapter 1

"I would rather die than be with you, Guy of Gisborne."

A cold blade seemed to be twisting in his heart, the steady beat quickening in denial. Ringing had filled his ears, and his mind was blank, unable to believe those cruel words that fell on him with such pain. He felt a sudden urge to slide the blade he gripped so tightly into his thundering heart, and end the agony.

She had to be lying. This had to be a trick, she was trying to stop him, distract him, from the task that was at hand.

A large part of him wanted to believe that there was another side to her words, but common sense told him that she spoke the truth. It was too late for them, and the blame fell heavy on his shoulders.

_Your last chance._

He doubted his decision now, and couldn't help but wonder what things would be like if he had listened. Would she still have uttered those icy words? Or would she have thought better of him, and have kept her promise, and married him?

_"Is it such a difficult choice, between death and being my wife?"_

She had not denied it, and what he had been so oblivious to before now was as clear as anything.

It was Hood, It always was. Everything she said and did was to his favour, she had justified her actions, leading him to believe that he was wrong. But if he used his eyes and really looked, then perhaps he would have known how she felt. She despised him.

She laughed, her lips forming those hated words.

"I love Robin Hood."

Nothing could have lessened the blow just then, nothing could have dulled the pain, but he didn't falter, just spoke the only words he could muster.

'I know."

Their eyes met for a moment, and he saw a fleeting shocked look in her eyes. She expected something else of him, wanted something else.

He looked down, his knuckles were white from the grip he held his sword. Painfully, forced his hand to open, and saw the metal flash white in the sunlight as it fell.

Without looking at her, he turned and walked away, feeling her eyes on his back far after he had left her line of sight.

* * *

Guy's fist connected with flesh, sending his red faced attacker reeling backwards, spitting blood.

His Head was muggy, and he couldn't control his anger as he once could, but it didn't matter to him. It was a good distraction, anything was better than being left alone to his dark thoughts. The pain had not faded, She was always there, in his head, haunting his dreams, ready to catch him off guard like a knife in the back.

Drinking had only dulled the pain, it had never stopped, making it all too easy to lead to lead him to think of ending it. It would be easy, that he knew. But he felt something stopping him from doing so. Not all was over, perhaps there was still hope for him.

After coming back from the Holy lands, and arriving at the castle, it was impossible to pretend everything was the same, nothing would ever be the same again. Obeying the Sheriff no longer held any appeal, so he had left Nottingham. He had taken some money, and without a word to anyone, left one night. He hadn't looked back.

Staying at inns and spending the night drinking, that soon had his money dwindling. Depression weighed down on him heavy. It didn't help to have some overconfident drunk thinking him an easy target for his mocking words and pushes. It had soon turned to full fledged fistfight.

The man had reminded Guy too much of the Sheriff, who thought to push him around and expect him to bow his head and hold his tongue while being ordered around. No that time was over. He would have his revenge, but for now, he would imagine every punch he threw was hitting the Sheriff. Angered by the thought that he would be sending men after him, wanting him slaughtered, he raised his fist for another blow.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from landing the punch.

Rage bubbled inside him, red unstoppable rage.

"Take your hand off me if you have any value for your life."He growled, his whole body tense and ready for the kill.

"Oh, I value my life. I think it is you who is all too ready to discard yours." The hand did not move.

He turned to face the owner of the voice, spitting back at him. "Perhaps this life isn't worth living."

He was tall even by Guy's standards, and he looked like he could handle himself in a fight. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get on the wrong side of him.

He had dark blonde hair, maybe light brown, Guy noted. A strong nose and jaw. Pale blue eyes under heavy brows. He was well muscled, A dangerous looking axe was strapped to his back, and several knives were in the belt he wore.

He wore an smirk on his face that Guy had a hard time not wiping off.

"If you thought that, then you probably wouldn't be standing here right now."

'Oh leave me be, I have nothing to give.' He said shrugging the now loosened hand off . He turned to find the man he had been fighting had disappeared. Several people were muttering, and a lot of unfriendly looks passed his way.

"Unless you really do want to be hanging from the gallows among the rats and crows by sunrise, then you might want to leave before that man returns with a whole squad of guards after your hide." Amused. He found this funny? Even though Guy felt old stubbornness rising, wanting him to refuse to listen, he knew that it would be wise to leave. Gods, perhaps the man was right.

Giving in didn't take away his right to be unhappy about it though, so he aimed some nasty looks to the room before slinging his bag over his shoulder and moving to the door.

Only then did he realise he was being followed.

"If you expect to be payed for the favor, then you are wrong, I have not a penny to spare." Guy said over his shoulder, pushing the Inn door open as he spoke.

"Really? I was actually thinking how happy the guards would be with me if they found out about my little favor to you, it would be best to not hang around. I don't like the look of those faces back there, it looks like trouble for both of us."

They stepped out onto the moonlit cobblestones, and Guy breathed in the fresh air. It was hard to believe that he he spent so much time in those stuffy, sweaty and foul smelling inns.

"Then why warn me? He said after they had walked in silence for a moment. "Why endanger yourself for the sake of a stranger, and a not very friendly one at that?"

"Lets just say I know what its like to be in that position, and it isn't fun."

"Mmm, so you're a criminal?" He said absently, not really caring, for it seemed he was too, it was far easier than he thought. One minute you were hunting, and the next minute you're the hunted.

"Aren't we all?" His companion smiled, looking just as carefree as Guy. "There really is no way out of it."

Except dying, He thought dryly to himself. For some reason that brought Marian to his thoughts again. Everything made him think of her. Would there be no end to this agony? Would he ever stop loving her?

Of course he wouldn't, she was a part of him, taking her away from him was like being ripped in two.

He kept to himself, deep in his thoughts, and his companion didn't seem to mind. Perhaps he had his own painful memories.

Where they were going, Guy did not know or care, but it occurred to him that it would not be so easy living now. It would be impossible to just march into the next inn and expect to be ignored. He supposed he was an outlaw now, maybe he should start living in the forest.

That brought a grim smile to his lips. Marian would have liked that, wasn't that always what she wanted of him. To be a better man. If being one required having a squad of guards around every corner and constantly having to worry about being caught, then so be it.

"What reason has been given for my arrest?" He supposed he must know, lest he dwell on the notion for hours.

His companion cast an amused glance at him before answering. "You're Guy of Gisborne, isn't that enough?" Annoyingly he didn't continue, but kept up with his long stride through the empty street.

"No, at least I don't think so." Guy said slightly doubtful. What had they come up with now? Murderer? Thief? Traitor? He was, He realised grimly, all of those.

"I'm sure you can come up with a few interesting things." He chuckled. "The list was long, and price on your head is high, if you must know."

They halted. Six guards were blocking the path. All of them had weapons aimed at them.

His companion loosened his axe, saying quite mildly. "You know, you never did ask me my name. Its Eric." He grinned, twirling his weapon. "Oh and speaking of names, I think it's high time we lived up to the ones they have so kindly given us."

Guy drew his sword, a little confused but ready for fight. "Lets get this over with then."

The fighting was quick, but it could have been better. The drink he had consumed had his head spinning, which to his annoyance, earned a nasty cut on the cheek.

Eric was an excellent fighter, but to Guys surprise, didn't kill any of the men, but knocked them out with the flat of his axe and some blows with his fists. He wondered who this man was, and where he came from. Not everyone could find someone to train them, let alone fight like that.

One soldier was left standing, he was shaking, the blade he held pointed at them was barely aloft. He was probably expecting to be murdered by the crazed outlaws. Actually Guy had better things on his mind.

"Tell the sheriff," He knocked the man's sword to the ground easily with his own. "To leave me to live my life in peace, or I'll slit his throat when he's least expecting it, that man has taken too much of my life already, I won't let him have the rest." Gods he was tired, when was the last time he had slept?

The man was sweating, if he could be called a man, he was just a boy, far too young to be on such a job. He opened his mouth and stuttered out some barely comprehensible words.

"T-The Sheriff... He sent a message..." He trailed off, looking uncertain whether it was safe to continue or not. "H-He said, c-come back or M-Marian dies." He held his hands up as if to protect himself from their wrath.

"Marian..." Guy went cold, surely she was safe. Hood was supposed to look after her. But Marian, He realised, Had a habit of getting herself in trouble.

He was going to Nottingham.

 

* * *

The journey lasted over a week, and to Guy's annoyance, Eric insisted on going with him.

A part of him was glad of the company, the part that didn't want to see what his mind made for him. It was pure torture, and Guy knew that was the Sheriff's goal.

What would happen if she died? Would he continue living? It seemed it was impossible for him to do so, how could he have life while she lay dead?

And then, came his fury. It was anger at Robin Hood, anger at the sheriff, and most of all, anger at himself.

He should never have left. The pain of what she thought of him was nothing compared to the thought of her gone. Gone. He choked, She deserved life when he did not.

They sat in silence. Watching the red tongues of flame licking at the wood. The sky was dark, and the air was warm. Summer had finally come. But Guy didn't think it felt right, It was supposed to a time for celebrating. Not this hellish nightmare in which he lived.

"You must know it's likely to be trap?" Eric's rumbling voice broke the stillness, voicing the thought that had obviously plagued them both from the start.

Of course he knew, he wasn't stupid. But he was going anyway, he could never leave her alone to die.

"If you're worried about being caught, then go home, if you have one" He poked the glowing poles with a charred stick. It seemed just as likely as not for him to have someplace to go.

"I'm not afraid," Eric chuckled, but he looked a little moody. "Just thinking aloud... And besides, it isn't like me to miss an adventure. The more dangerous, the better."

Again Guy pondered over who Eric really was. Nothing fitted his description, for he seemed no soldier nor noble. Perhaps, He mused. He was both.

There was something odd about him, though, almost as if he was hiding something, and not just from the world, but from himself. It was like he was covering it up with false cheerfulness, and then sometimes, there was something in his eyes that seemed to reflect what was in Guy's. Loss.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

It was typical of him, to see things that weren't really there. To think that because he was miserable, others must be too. He was imagining things.

"I know what you're thinking." Eric's blue eyes met his, assessing him. "You're wondering who I am, and why I'm here."

"And are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"Huh!"

"It doesn't matter, and besides you haven't told me about yourself."

Guy laughed dryly. "I would have thought you knew more about me than I do."

"I Know their side, but I can't very well trust what they say, can I? I'm curious. What do they really want you for?"

"You don't want to know." There was a short silence. "I'm wanted because I disobeyed the Sheriff's orders, several times, and then left with a pile of his money."

Eric smiled. "Good one. I Bet he was pleased about that, but why do I have feeling that you are only skimming the top of what's going on?"

"Because I am."

"Right, of course."

* * *

It was the same.

Nothing had changed, except it was a little quieter than he remembered, but maybe it was because it was late. The streets were dark, and stars lit up the sky. A crescent moon was high. Drunken laughter emanated from nearby inn's, was it a holiday? He didn't remember.

He and Eric moved quickly, following the path that was imprinted forever in Guy's mind. To the castle. They moved as fast as was possible, Marian could already be gone. He couldn't trust the Sheriff to keep her safe until he arrived, but he prayed that for once he spoke the truth.

The realisation struck him that because Marian wouldn't die if he came back, that didn't mean that she was now out of danger. He of all people, knew that there were other ways of making her suffer. Horrible ways. He felt his stomach churn in disgust at the memory.

Eric grunted, his brow furrowed as he watched the gates of the castle. They were both crouching hidden behind an empty cart.

Guards, too many to fight, or even count, were surrounding the gate, looking alert and ready for what was coming. Spears pointed out, and helmets down. They didn't make a sound, they were waiting for someone.

He cursed the Sheriff, for being smart enough to stop him from getting past, and for learning from his mistakes. The only way past was through, it seemed.

"I'm  _not_  going in that way." Eric whispered harshly, his knuckles white from the grip he held his weapon. "It's suicide."

"And I'm not asking you to." Guy made to stand up, but was wrenched down again by Eric's hand.

"I said  _I'm_  not going in that way, but neither are  _you_."

To Guy's irritation, he realised Eric was right. He was an idiot, blinded by his desperation and worry. It  _was_  suicide to go that way, likely for both him and Marian.

They needed a plan. But Guy was not the sort for this, Hood was the one who had gotten in countless times, and he was never going to ask _him_  for help. Besides, if Marian wasn't already rescued, then there was a problem, either Hood was caught in the clutches of the Sheriff too, or he was dead.

"Anything?" Guy couldn't help but ask.

"I'm thinking," Eric ran his hand through his streaked hair, his face strangely pale in the moonlight. His lips were pressed together, and sweat beaded on his forehead. And Guy wondered if he was ill, knowing there was more ways than one. "How many soldiers do you think there are under the Sheriff's rule?"

"Double, maybe triple those ones." He motioned to the gate, wondering what his companion was thinking.

"And how many are skilled, and can actually fight?" Eric queried, his expression sombre.

"About half of them."

"So if he has all his best men here..." He trailed off, but Guy knew what he meant. If all his best men were out the front, then who would be guarding the back, but the weak untrained soldiers who probably hadn't been in a fight in their whole life. Leaving them to scale the walls or smash their way in. Easier than he thought. Except for the little voice in his head that told him something was wrong,  _terribly_  wrong.

It was a trap, if he knew the Sheriff as well as he thought he did, the man would never be this thick-headed. But perhaps it was because he wanted Guy to get in. Which meant he should probably be worrying about the escape.

He chuckled dryly. "Nice. I wonder why I didn't think of that myself? Lets go."

Eric smirked and spun his axe, following him. But he saw something that looked like worry in his companion's eyes. It seemed that he wasn't the only one that was bracing for a terrible wound.

_Stop! Don't do it!_ A voice cried out painfully in his head, but he ignored it, and continued on.

 

* * *

Eric knocked a guard out with his fist, and then quickly lowered the unconscious man to the ground, as to not let the loud sound of metal hitting the stone floor awaken more of them.

Guy brushed his hair out of his face, feeling annoyed at how long it was, and sheathed his sword. He was sweating, their numbers than he thought, and they narrowly missed having the alarm raised by an extremely angry thickset soldier who didn't go down easily, and had to have several more blows than was usually needed.

They entered an empty corridor, using carefully placed footsteps to avoid creaking of the floorboards. Moonlight spilled through the small windows, giving them enough light to see by. All was quiet, and that worried Guy even more than he already was. It was an itch at the back of his mind, there was something he was missing, something he should have seen but wasn't seeing. He cursed his muddled mind, moving to turn a corner only to run straight into a man. A young man with sandy blonde hair, and was known for his annoying grins, which seemed to have abandoned him at that moment.

He glared at the familiar face, one that had haunted his dreams for years, a face that looked years older even though it had been only months.

"Hood," Guy spat, his hand on his hilt, ready. "What are you doing here."

Hood looked surprised, but he regained his dignity moments later. "Same as you I expect Gisborne, I will handle this, go back to wherever you sprouted from and stay there, I prefered when you were gone." He turned away, nocking an arrow.

But Guy was not going to be put down so easily. He sneered, tightening his death grip on his blade. "You think I'm going to leave her? Last time I did that, leaving her to you, you let her get taken by the enemy, " He stepped closer to Hood, feeling fire licking at him, taunting. "Now what does that say about you?"

All the anger he had been holding in, had built up, and was about to be let loose.

Suddenly, they were face to face, Hood's hot breath on his skin as whispered back with deadly calm. "I say, that Marian will not be controlled, and you will leave now or I will kill you, slowly and painfully, without mercy."

"I'd like to see you try." Guy growled.

They were suddenly roughly wrenched apart by Eric, who looked really annoyed at them. "Idiots, If either of you really care about this girl, then pull yourselves together! Unless you want us all killed." He glanced down the corridor warily. And Guy saw him reaching for his axe, his face ashen in the moonlight.

Grudgingly, they turned away, Hood analysing Eric sourly, rubbing his shoulder where he had been bruised.

"Where is she?" Guy tied to keep his voice level, while addressing the wall, not wanting to look at Hood's snide face a moment longer.

"Do you think that if I knew, I wouldn't already have gotten her out of here?" Hood snapped.

"Keep your voices down," Eric looked uncomfortable, his face shining with sweat."Perhaps she isn't here, it might be best if... We should go." He sounded different, like he knew something they didn't, something they wouldn't want to know.

"What?" Guy said, a sudden chill creeping down his spine.

"Get out!"

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Too late." Said an all too familiar voice.

"I'm sorry." Said Eric.

* * *

A steady drizzle had begun, misting from the pale clouds above.

Eric rode slowly, listening to the rhythmic sound of hooves on the cobblestones. He passed the guards and the gate, they didn't try to stop him, they knew him. Knew who he was.

He clenched his jaw, trying and failing to stop the churning in his stomach. A memory had been playing over and over in his head. Echoing.

After his betrayal, the Sheriff had tossed him a bag of silver, which he caught grimly, wishing he was anywhere but the present and out of view of Gisborne.

"Missed me?" The Sheriff chuckled. guards were filing in through the doorways, circling the captives, blades out.

Gisborne ignored the sheriff, instead glared at Eric, his eyes glinting. "You bastard!" He had growled. "I knew something was off about you, and I was right!"

Eric held his tongue , realising that he was still gripping his axe, in the hand that wasn't holding that filthy silver. There was only one man in the room who he wanted to use it on, one man who they all hated.

He was silent, but Hood was not, his anger unabated. "Very nice friend of yours, Gisborne," He sneered, crossing his arms, which caused the soldiers to draw in closer around him. "I congratulate you, you have finally found someone like yourself,  _a traitorous piece of scum_!"

Gisborne didn't answer, perhaps, for once he agreed with his rival.

The Sheriff was taking all this in eagerly. "Now, now, I warned you Eric," He clapped him on the back, hard. "Don't get to close to the enemy, not that I'm complaining, a nice entertainment you have provided." He had next moved to stand next to Gisborne, his breath on the mans face, Eric could imagine it was not a pleasant feeling. "Something you could never do, my friend. You just weren't good enough, were you? And now! You are the one that got caught in the trap!" He laughed. "And Hood too! Two birds with one sto-"

"Will you _shut_  up?!" Eric had roared, the man's gloating voice was setting him on the nerves. He regretted his betrayal, and wished that he could take it back, if only he had warned them sooner.

The Sheriff ignored him, clicking his fingers at the guards to shackle his captives, it seemed that he was in a too good mood to be put down just then.

Gisborne and Hood? Well, they didn't even look at him, and it made Eric uncomfortable. More uncomfortable, He corrected himself, than he already was. It wasn't a nice feeling to be an outsider. He felt like he was a ghost, looking, but unable to be seen or heard.

"At the first light of dawn," The Sheriff continued. "you shall hang! But please don't worry about the time flying, It will seem a  _very_  long time, I will make sure of that."

"Surprise, surprise." Hood had muttered, unafraid.

They were going to be tortured? He was told it would be quick! The choice he had made was more and more seeming like a mistake.

He voiced his disagreement, and the Sheriff had replied quickly, snapping a retort back that was very threatening. Not a ghost then.

"You can easily go the same way, if you're not careful, boy! Any relations are of no matter when your head is in the noose."

There was nothing for Eric to do, it was to late.

"I should have guessed." Gisborne had snorted. "What is it? Brother? Cousin? Nephew?" He had watched Eric's face for a sign, and found one, it seemed. "The latter then."

"Come, come, lets not fight shall we? Save you energy for the  _real_  pain." The Sheriff had motioned for his captives to be escorted away.

"Let Marian go!" Shouted Hood, struggling with his bonds, suddenly aware of what was going to happen. "I will get you back for this, Vasey!"

Eric's uncle had watched them dragged off, remarking to Hood earnestly. "Idle threats do not worry me, especially from a man about to die."

Eric had then taken a horse, leaving as quickly as as was possible, feeling anger bubbling steadily inside him. It was the safe thing to do, he didn't want to be also hanging in the gallows.

The mist was collecting on him on his horse, dripping, freezing down his hair. He was leaving. There was no going back.

So why did he, suddenly and surprising even himself, turn and speed the now sweating horse through the puddles and mud, and back to the danger again?

_I was wrong, there is something I can do._

* * *

She was shackled, dirty and miserable, but at least she wasn't in the dungeons. It was the Sheriff's idea, that way it was less likely for Robin to come rescue her, he expected her to be on the other side of the castle, where all the prisoners were kept.

She was in one of the guests rooms, with of course, the windows and doors barred, and her, for the second time, chained to the bed.

She hated her stupidity, how could this have happened again? She should have listened to Robin and kept away, instead, she had snuck out, believing she could come back before morning with a pile of gold, and or, the Sheriff's head.

This time, Gisborne wasn't there to soften the Sheriff's mood, and he wasn't happy.

Until, he had a stroke of brilliance.

He could make Hood come to him, He had told her one morning, having to tell his plan to someone. And then,of course, Gisborne too was going to come.

She ran a hand through her knotted hair, disgusted at how dirty the usually soft clean locks were. She was a mess, and she was going to get all of them killed.

After coming back from the Holy Lands, they, Robin, her, Much and little John, had went back to their home in the forest.

Getting married, well, they decided to wait a little longer, they hadn't finished the job yet. And, Marian didn't feel ready, though she hadn't told Robin that. He would... She didn't want to think about it, for she doubted that it would ever happen now.

Also there was something else.

It was fleeting, a dancing spark over a hot fire, a realisation, that she did in fact feel something for  _him_. It was not welcome, and she wished it gone, but such things did not want to be controlled, they wanted to grow, grow to be something powerful. Like a brilliant light in utter darkness.

Or a raging fire.

* * *

 


End file.
